Baby, It's Cold Outside
by YoureMyFavoritex
Summary: Jason can be a pretty romantic guy, you know? oneshot songfic. Jelsi


**I do not own HSM, the characters, or "Baby, It's Cold Outside" [by the way, this one's based on the Dean Martin version**

* * *

Baby, It's Cold Outside

Oneshot: Jason and Kelsi

It was a cold December night, and snow had been falling steadily for the past few hours or so. Kelsi raised her head from where it had been resting comfortably on Jason's shoulder. She couldn't believe how amazing he was or how right this felt. They had been dating for about ten months, and he knew her better than anyone else. He knew how to make her laugh, and how to comfort her when she cried. He knew her darkest fears and her innermost secrets, and she knew that she could trust him with her life.

Kelsi sighed to herself as the flames in the fireplace quietly flickered and crackled. As she shifted slightly on the couch, the arms that circled her waist tightened slightly. Kelsi looked up at Jason and a smile crept its way onto her face. "Hey babe," he murmured sleepily, as he kissed her forehead.

"Hey yourself," she replied, kissing him softly on the lips. The kiss was slow and calm, and Kelsi could feel him begin to grin as he pulled her into his lap. She rested her head on his chest, listening to his slow, steady heartbeat. Jason ran his fingers through her hair, inhaling the warm vanilla scent of the shampoo that she had used that morning. The quiet notes of 'Winter Wonderland' coming out of the stereo played softly as the couple relaxed, undisturbed, simply enjoying each other's company.

After a few minutes of near-silence, Jason leaned down and kissed the top of Kelsi's head. She looked up at him, and with a grin, began to leave a trail of gentle kisses along his jaw line. Jason groaned, and tilted his head to catch Kelsi's lips with his own. Her arms quickly found their way around his neck, and his once again tightened their grip around her waist.

Jason pulled back first. "My God, Kels, the things you do…" He trailed off, leaving Kelsi to decide how she would like the sentence to finish. She giggled as he placed yet another kiss on the tip of her nose. "Yes, Jase, the things I do…" She trailed off as well, teasing her boyfriend.

"Kelsi, are you mocking me?" Jason exclaimed. He held his hand to his chest, stepping up the drama a bit. "That hurts, Kels, that hurts my heart." His attempt at keeping a straight face quickly evaporated as Kelsi crawled on top of him and stuck her face directly in front of his.

"Your heart? Oh, poor baby! Let me kiss it better." Kelsi smirked as she dipped her head back down to his chest. She quickly kissed him and began to work her way up to his mouth. She slowed slightly as she approached his neck, listening to his reaction, and smiled as she came close to his lips. Within seconds, Jason had closed the gap between the two pairs of lips, and his mouth was pressed against hers.

This kiss was much more different than then kiss that the two had shared minutes ago. This kiss was urgent, fevered. Kelsi moaned into the kiss, and Jason took this opportunity to invade her mouth. Their tongues dueled softly, and Jason's hand's moved from her lower back to the golden blonde curls that were falling out of the ponytail that her hair was gathered into. He tugged them softly, and twirled them about his fingers. Jason's lips parted from Kelsi's for a moment, and he laughed quietly when he noticed her confused expression. He dipped his head down once again, but this time his lips only reached her forehead. He lightly placed a kiss there, and then moved to his next destination. He kissed her temple, down her jaw bone, and slowly reached her chin. He lifted his head slightly and began the process on the other side of her face. Her temple, down her jaw, and to her chin yet again. He brought his head up a bit, and Kelsi could see the twinkle in his eye. She tilted her head up slightly, in an impulsive attempt to catch his lips with hers, but at the last minute, he brought his head further up and kissed the very tip of her nose. He laughed again, this time at her expectant lips waiting for his. He brushed his lips against hers quickly before setting comfortably on them. Kelsi grinned into the kiss and tightened her hold around his neck, her fingers playing with the short hairs she had found there.

Just as Jason began nipping at Kelsi's bottom lip, attempting to deepen the kiss, she pulled away. "What's wrong?" Jason asked, worry apparent in his eyes. She giggled, and kissed him quickly.

"Nothing," she replied, grinning at him. "But I have to go." She nodded towards the grandfather clock quietly ticking in the corner of the room. Kelsi began to stand up, but Jason's arms secured around her waist prevented it. "Aw, come on! Just a few more minutes?" He began to pout, and Kelsi could hardly restrain herself from kissing those adorable lips just once more.

"C'mon, Jase, seriously. I have to go." She unwound his arms from around her, and he sighed, falling back onto the couch. Kelsi could see the disappointment on his face, and she watched him, frustrated with herself for bringing the perfect evening to an abrupt stop. But there really was nothing that she could do, her mother was expecting her home shortly.

Suddenly, the song drifting from the stereo switched, and Jason's ears perked up. He slowly turned to face Kelsi, and she noticed he mischievous twinkle in his eye. He sat there grinning at her as the first line of the song played through out the room.

_I really can't stay…_

"Baby, it's cold outside," he whispered, sliding closer to her on the couch, a smirk playing on his mouth. Kelsi rolled her eyes and continued to pull on her winter boot.

_I have to go 'way…_

"But, baby, it's cold outside." His mouth was next to her ear, his breath tickling her neck with every word he spoke.

_This evening has been…_

"Been hoping that you'd drop in." At this, Kelsi smiled, and rested her head on his shoulder.

_So very nice…_

"I'll take your hands, they're just like ice." Jason pulled Kelsi's hands into his lap, vigorously rubbing them with his own. He brought them up to his mouth and gently blew on them, as Kelsi felt the change of temperature immediately.

_My mother will start to worry… _

"Beautiful, what's your hurry?" Jason pushed a loose strand of hair behind Kelsi's ear, and she leaned her head into his hand, smiling softly up at him. _I really have to go_, she mouthed to him, but he simply shook his head, and continued with the song.

_My father will be pacing the floor…_

"Listen to the fireplace roar." Jason stood up and began to clear some space on the open floor in front of the hearth. Kelsi gave him a look as she wound her scarf round her neck.

_So really I better scurry_…

"Beautiful, please don't hurry," Jason whispered, almost as if he was pleading with Kelsi. He tugged on her scarf playfully and attempted to unwind it. Kelsi caught hold of the end and held tight, though she had some trouble containing her giggles.

_Well, maybe just a half a drink more…_

Jason walked over to the stereo, hand poised carefully over the volume dial. "Put some records on while I pour." He slowly began to turn the knob to the right, as Kelsi felt the room submerge in the melody of the music.

_The neighbors might think…_

"Baby, it's bad out there." Jason's whisper began to grow louder, and he pulled at the glove that she had just put on. A smile played on Kelsi's lips, but she tried her hardest to remain straight faced.

_Say, what's in this drink?_

"No cabs to be had out there."

_I wish I knew how…_

"Your eyes are like starlight now." Jason's index finger hooked under Kelsi's chin and tilted her head back, her sparkling blue eyes locking with his deep browns. They say that the eyes are the window to your soul, and Kelsi could read Jason clearly as he looked at her earnestly: _Please stay_.

_To break this spell…_

"I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell." Jason slid Kelsi's hat off her head, and her hands immediately flew to her hair. She knew that even after only a minute wearing the hat, her hair would be insanely static-y. Jason grinned, shaking his head, as he pulled her hands down and ran his own fingers through her messy dark locks. He grabbed her hand and began to pull her off the couch.

"I ought to say no, no, no sir." This time Kelsi began to softly sing along to the CD. Jason's smile grew and his eyes brightened as he held tightly to her hand.

"Mind if I move in closer?" Jason slid his other arm around her waist, pulling her close to him, and her hand immediately moved to rest on his shoulder.

"At least I'm gonna say that I tried." The two began to sway gently back and forth, and Kelsi looked up at Jason, completely wrapped up in the moment.

"What's the sense of hurting my pride?" Jason shrugged slightly, and kissed the corner of Kelsi's mouth before briefly kissing her on the lips, feeling her push closer to him.

"I really can't stay." She whispered this line, knowing that it was true, but to be completely honest, she didn't really care anymore. She just wanted to stay here, just like this, for… well, forever.

"Baby, don't hold out." Jason noticed Kelsi beginning to give in, and took full advantage of this, sweeping her about the room, in a modified attempt at a waltz.

"Baby, it's cold outside." They whispered this together, grinning at each other, as Kelsi let her head fall to his chest for a moment, before looking back up at him.

"I guess I can stay for a little bit longer…" Jason wrapped his arms around her tightly, and turned, leading her back to the couch. The music continued to play as he sat down on the couch, pulling Kelsi onto him. She buried her head into the crook of his neck, inhaling the cologne that he knew she loved so much. Sure, she was wearing one of his sweatshirts, which smelled the same as he did, but to her it wasn't quite the same. It was a good substitute when he wasn't available, but if he was sitting right there, you could guarantee that she was going to take full advantage of that.

Jason grinned down at his girlfriend, pulling her even closer to him. They sat like that for a moment before he felt Kelsi's head lift from where it had been resting, and she looked up at him.

"Jason?" Her voice sounded uncertain, and she suddenly felt shy around Jason for the first time in a long time.

"Yeah?" He looked down at Kelsi, concerned that there was something wrong.

She bit her lower lip, before opening her mouth to speak. "I love you." Immediately Kelsi's eyes went to the ground, as if there was something extremely interesting there that demanded her attention.

"Kels?" She felt his fingers slip under her chin and she tilted her head up. She didn't want to look at him, but she had a hard time keeping away from those gorgeous brown eyes.

"Uhm, yeah?" she barely squeaked out, as his hand brushed against her cheek.

"I love you too." As soon as the words left Jason's mouth, he saw Kelsi's face brighten instantly, and she snuggled closer to him. Leaning his chin on the top of her head, he pulled the blanket over them and wrapped his arms around her tightly. "Merry Christmas, Kels."

He felt her smile against his chest, as she murmured a response. "Merry Christmas, Jason." He placed a gentle kiss on the top of her head, and leaned his head back against a pillow. He soon began to drift into a light sleep, the slowly dying fire flickering in font of them, and the lights illuminating the Christmas tree sparkling behind.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I originally wrote this with OCs for fictionpress, but when I saw the lack of Jelsi's on here, I decided to turn it, HSM style. I might post the orginal on FP, but I haven't decided yet. I've had this saved on my computer since before Thanksgiving, and just finally got some time to put it up! Anyways, let me know what you thought!**

**-Anna**


End file.
